Reflejos
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS SÉPTIMO LIBRO Nadie pensó nunca que pudieran hacerse amigos. PreSLASH AS x S


NdA Al, Scorpius, Draco etc son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por este fic.

**Reflejos.**

Nadie esperaba que se hicieran amigos, porque eso habría significado ranas con pelo, cerdos volando e infiernos helándose. Ellos mismos tampoco lo habrían creído posible. Pero cuando Albus Potter entró a la clase de Pociones, jadeando por la carrera, se encontró con que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas menos la que había a _su_ lado. Su prima Rose, en vez de guardarle un sitio, se había sentado con otra niña de Gryffindor. La profesora Nocte, alta y estricta, le dirigió una mirada de reproche que le hizo sentirse como un niño de tres años.

-Lo siento-murmuró, bajando un poco la vista.

-Siéntese ahí, señor Potter-dijo, señalando el sitio vacío-. Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impuntualidad.

Albus había oído hablar tanto de _él _que casi temió volverse... malo o medio mortífago sólo por sentarse a su lado, pero toda la clase le estaba mirando ya, le sabía mal haber perdido los primeros puntos para su casa y, después de todo, no había terminado en Gryffindor por nada. Así que caminó hacia el pupitre doble y se sentó junto a Scorpius Malfoy, que parecía indiferente a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

La profesora Nocte empezó a hablarle del curso de Pociones que tenían por delante. Albus se distrajo un poco y terminó mirando de reojo a Scorpius. El estudiante de Slytherin estaba escuchando con seria atención, casi sin moverse. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Albus se sintió un poco desaseado.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué obtenemos si añadimos polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Tres manos se levantaron, incluida la de Malfoy. La profesora Nocte preguntó a los otros dos niños, que no dieron la respuesta correcta, y finalmente miró al rubio alumno de Slytherin.

-Producen una poción para dormir, el Filtro de Muerte en Vida.

-Bien dicho, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Malfoy apenas esbozó una sonrisa, aunque los otros alumnos de su casa le lanzaron una disimulada mirada de aprobación. Ya no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que la profesora Nocte, después de apuntar unas instrucciones en la pizarra, les dejó solos para que intentaran preparar por parejas una sencilla poción contra el dolor de tripa.

-¿Quieres pelar tú las raíces mientras yo machaco el polvo de escarabajo?-le preguntó, en tono práctico.

Sentarse con él era una cosa. Trabajar con él, era otra. Albus pensó vagamente que eso era como confraternizar un poco más con el enemigo y que debía presentar algo más de resistencia, pero no sabía nada de Pociones y, al fin y al cabo, era un trabajo de clase.

Los dos niños trabajaron casi en silencio un buen rato. De vez en cuando uno de los dos hacía algún comentario sobre los ingredientes o el tiempo de cocción, pero eso era todo. A pesar de su inexperiencia, Albus se dio cuenta de que Scorpius realmente sabía lo que se hacía. Fueron los primeros en terminar, y cuando la profesora Nocte se acercó y la examinó, les sonrió y les dio cinco puntos a cada uno para sus respectivas casas. A Albus le alegró haber recuperado los cinco puntos perdidos, tanto que le sonrió a Scorpius. El Slytherin esbozó la misma sonrisa de antes.

Cuando acabaron la clase, Rose se acercó inmediatamente a él y le preguntó si haberse sentado con Scorpius había sido muy espantoso. Albus estaba ofendido aún porque su prima no le había guardado un sitio a su lado y se la quitó de encima sin darle demasiadas explicaciones.

* * *

En primero, Gryffindor y Slytherin coincidían en varias clases, y Albus tuvo más ocasiones de observar al misterioso y silencioso Scorpius. Era tan inexperto con la varita como el resto de alumnos, pero volaba muy bien. No se relacionaba mucho con sus compañeros, ni siquiera con los de su casa, y solía pasar las horas libres en la biblioteca. Albus estaba especialmente atento por si descubría alguna señal de que odiara a los muggles y a los magos nacidos de muggles; sus tíos decían que los Malfoy sólo eran un montón de basura racista.

Una tarde, mientras iba con Rose y otro niño de su curso llamado Brian, vio cómo unos Gryffindor de cuarto habían medio acorralado a Scorpius contra la pared. El niño estaba quieto y tenso, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-Venga, dínoslo. ¿La llevas o no?

-Seguro que sí.

-Lleva la Marca, igual que su padre.

Scorpius se mordió los labios un momento y alzó la vista.

-Yo no soy mi padre.

Albus intercambió una mirada con Rose y Brian para compartir su malestar con ellos, pero parecían más divertidos que otra cosa. Entonces, dos alumnos de sexto o séptimo con los colores de Slytherin vieron lo que pasaba y se acercaron a los Gryffindor.

-Eh, ya os podéis marchar antes de que os partamos la cara.

Los Gryffindor salieron corriendo entre risas y uno de los chicos se acercó a Scorpius.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Scorpius asintió.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿No te dijeron los prefectos que no fueras solo por ahí?

-Yo no he hecho nada malo-contestó el niño.

El chico mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tú verás.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Gracias otra vez, Parkinson-dijo, con esa formalidad tan adulta que Albus ya consideraba propia de él.

El estudiante volvió con sus amigos y Scorpius se dispuso a seguir su camino. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Albus, Rose y Brian estaban allí. Los miró a los tres a los ojos, uno detrás de otro, y se marchó de allí. La niña hizo un gesto burlón.

-Se cree muy importante porque su familia tiene mucho dinero, pero mi padre dice que son todos unos gallinas y que no tienen una idea buena.

Brian también había escuchado unas cuantas cosas sobre los Malfoy y las compartió con ellos. Albus les escuchó sin decir nada, y lo único que tuvo claro cuando se fue a dormir aquella noche era que Brian no le caía tan bien como pensaba.

* * *

De alguna manera, Albus había esperado correr alguna increíble aventura en aquel primer año de colegio. Había crecido oyendo hablar a sus padres y a sus tíos de todo lo que les había pasado en Hogwarts y se sintió un poco defraudado cuando vio que lo más emocionante de aquel año habían sido las gamberradas de Peeves y una pelea espantosa entre sir Cadogan y el Barón Sanguinario.

Cuando comenzó segundo, Albus pensaba básicamente en el quidditch. Ya se le permitía presentarse a las pruebas y lo hizo, deseando ser escogido Buscador. Pero el puesto estaba ocupado por un alumno de cuarto muy bueno y no se solía escoger alumnos tan jóvenes para otras posiciones; Albus fue descartado y vio cómo le daban a James, que ya estaba en cuarto, un puesto de Cazador.

Unos días después, debido a otro retraso, Albus volvió a quedar emparejado en Pociones con Scorpius y la profesora les mandó unos deberes que tenían que realizar juntos.

-¿Quieres que quedemos a las tres en la biblioteca?-le preguntó Scorpius.

-Vale.

Después de compartir tantas clases con él durante un año, Albus ya no pensaba que Malfoy fuera el ser abyecto y cruel que decían sus primos y su hermano. Era un buen estudiante, sin llegar a ser pelota, y aunque ahora ya se relacionaba más con sus compañeros de Slytherin, era frecuente verlo solo, ya fuera en la biblioteca o paseando por los terrenos del colegio. Hablaba poco y se reía aún menos, y más de una vez, Albus se había descubierto a sí mismo observándolo disimuladamente, intrigado por su manera de ser, tan distinta a la de él.

Ahora podría pasar algo de tiempo con él e investigarlo un poco más, y Rose no podría pensar que era cosa suya porque lo había ordenado la profesora. No le sorprendió que su prima le esperara a la salida de clase para compadecerlo por su mala suerte. Albus respondió vagamente y pensó que todo había quedado ahí, pues tampoco parecía tan importante. Sin embargo, a la hora de comer, su hermano James fue a hablar con él.

-¿Es verdad que te ha tocado hacer un trabajo con Malfoy?

-Sí.

James apretó los labios con disgusto y miró a sus amigos, que tenían la misma expresión que él.

-Bueno, si se mete conmigo, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus se sintió justamente insultado.

-No necesito que me defiendas, ¿vale?

James, que tenía catorce años, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero ten cuidado. Y no te fíes de él.-En ese momento, Scorpius pasó por allí con otros Slytherin de segundo y, para horror de Albus. James se lo quedó mirando-. Eh, tú, Malfoy...cuidadito con mi hermano.

Malfoy siguió caminando con sus amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Albus, mortificado, sintió deseos de pegar a su hermano por meterse de esa manera en sus cosas y se fue de allí sin despedirse siquiera.

Un par de horas después, ya más calmado, fue a la biblioteca. Había bastantes alumnos estudiando y consultando libros, pero Albus encontró enseguida a Scorpius. Estaba sentado en una mesa y escribía en un pergamino algo que estaba copiando de un polvoriento manual.

-Hola-dijo, recordando que estaba en la biblioteca y que debía hablar en voz baja.

Scorpius lo miró, y esta vez sus ojos grises sólo transmitían frialdad.

-Ya casi lo tengo terminado. Empieza a copiar esto y acabemos de una vez.

Albus se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Por qué lo has empezado tú solo? Tendríamos que haberlo hecho entre los dos.

-No me apetece nada pasar tiempo contigo, Potter-dijo, en el mismo tono de antes-. Siéntate ahí, ponte a copiar y olvídate de que existo.

Momentáneamente vencido, se sentó y empezó a escribir mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido al cambio de actitud de Scorpius. No tuvo que pensar mucho.

-¿Esto es por lo de mi hermano?-Scorpius le ignoró, aunque se tensó un poco más-. Malfoy, ¿esto es por lo de mi hermano?

El Slytherin tomó aire con fuerza.

-No sé qué le dijiste y no me importa. Sólo quiero hacer bien los deberes.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que me chivé de algo? Mi hermano siempre se mete donde no le llaman, eso no es culpa mía.

-Ya, lo que tú digas, Potter.

Albus dio un resoplido de frustración y siguió copiando un poco más, hasta que encontró un nuevo argumento.

-Tú siempre dices que no eres tu padre. Bueno, pues yo no soy mi hermano.

Scorpius paró de escribir y se quedó unos segundos quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Después lo miró, casi con timidez.

-Vale.

Albus le sonrió y Scorpius le dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

-¿Qué hago?

Scorpius le señaló uno de los libros.

-Busca ahí algo sobre pociones curativas.

* * *

Albus y Rose estaban jugando a las cartas explosivas cuando unos Gryffindor de primero les rodearon con caras interesadas.

-Oye, Al...

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntanos cosas de tu padre.

No era la primera vez que se lo pedían. Albus sabía que su padre era el Chico-que-vivió, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, pero para él sólo era el hombre que le había enseñado a montar en escoba, le llevaba a partidos de quidditch y al zoo y le reñía si se dejaba demasiadas cosas tiradas por el suelo.

-¿Qué queréis saber ahora?

A veces le hacían preguntas realmente estúpidas, como si sangraba cuando se hacía un corte o si le gustaban los pepinillos. La parte de Voldemort, al fin y al cabo, la conocía todo el mundo.

-¿Es verdad que aprendió a hacer patronus con once años?

-¿Es verdad que fue buscador desde el primer año?

Albus les contestó rápidamente. Quería muchísimo a su padre, pero era un poco raro que tanta gente se le acercara a preguntarle cosas sobre él, como si sólo fuera una fuente de información sobre su ídolo, y no un chico más. Rose, sin embargo, disfrutaba de la atención y empezó a contarle todas las cosas que sabía sobre Harry y sus propios padres.

Después de un rato, Albus, aburrido, se fue a dar una vuelta por el campo de quidditch. El equipo de Ravenclaw estaba entrenando y él se quedó observando sus evoluciones sobre la escoba. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio pasar a Scorpius con otros dos Sly de segundo, Zabini y Flint. Albus lo saludó moviendo enfáticamente el brazo y se alegró inexplicablemente cuando vio que Malfoy dejaba a sus amigos y se iba hacia él.

Scorpius parecía la clase de niño que se lo pensaba dos veces antes de ensuciarse la ropa, así que a Albus casi le sorprendió un poco que se sentara en el césped con tanta naturalidad como él mismo.

-Vaya rollo que no nos seleccionaran, ¿eh?-comentó, a modo de saludo-.¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas el año que viene?

-Supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. ¿De qué te gustaría jugar?

-De Buscador, supongo. Como mi padre. ¿Y tú?

-Mi padre dice que sería un buen Buscador, pero me gusta jugar de Cazador también.

A Albus le resultó extraño imaginarse al padre de Scorpius, del que tanto había oído hablar, haciendo algo tan normal como opinar sobre las habilidades al quidditch de su hijo. De hecho, le resultaba raro imaginarse a Scorpius viviendo en la infame Malfoy manor, donde Voldemort había tenido su cuartel general. No conseguía hacerse una idea de cómo podía ser su vida allí, entre antiguos mortífagos. Albus no sabía muy bien a qué se dedicaban los ex mortífagos, pero sin duda no debía de ser nada bueno. Y sin embargo, también le costaba creer que Scorpius hiciera realmente esas cosas de ex mortífagos, considerando que parecía un chico muy normal. Bueno, normal, no. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes, como si fuera un adulto chiquitito.

Pero hablar de quidditch resultaba muy fácil y allí se quedaron los dos hasta la hora de cenar.

* * *

Para Navidad ya era un hecho que Albus y Scorpius se habían hecho amigos. Los niños sacaban todo el partido posible a una rutina que no estaba pensada para que los miembros de diferentes casas pudieran intimar realmente. James estaba que trinaba y la mitad de los Gryffindor de su curso lo trataban con un poco de frialdad, pero a Albus no le importaba. Estaba encantado con su nuevo amigo, y una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, aunque no habría sabido explicarlo con palabras, era que Scorpius era sólo suyo. No tenía que compartirlo con James o con sus primos. No tenía que compartirlo con nadie. Cuando estaban juntos, estaban los dos solos, y sus cosas eran sólo de ellos. Eso le gustaba.

Pero a pesar de las malas caras de su hermano y sus primos, a pesar del gesto de extrañeza y suspicacia de Hagrid o el profesor Longbottom cuando los veían juntos, Albus no tenía realmente idea de lo raro que resultaba para todo el mundo hasta que llegó a casa por Navidad y su padre se lo llevó a dar una vuelta para hablar del tema.

-Dice James que... bueno, que te has hecho bastante amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus pensó que su hermano mayor era un chivato de mierda, ni más ni menos.

-Es mi mejor amigo.

Harry lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Tu mejor amigo?

Albus se encogió de hombros. Era raro que le trataran como si estuviera haciendo algo malo cuando sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Nos lo pasamos bien.

Harry dio la sensación de ir a decir algo y pensárselo mejor. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué hacéis juntos?

-No sé... Los deberes. Scorpius me ayuda con Pociones y yo le ayudo con Transformaciones. Y hablamos de quidditch y esas cosas.

Harry carraspeó.

-¿Habláis de... de los muggles?

Había algo feo en esa pregunta. Albus no sabía qué era, pero se habría sentido igual si algún adulto le hubiera preguntado si su padre le tocaba.

-Pues... a veces me pregunta cosas de la tele o de la electricidad.-Se rió un poco, olvidando la incomodidad que le había causado Harry-. Se pensaba que los coches muggles también iban tirados por thestrals.

Harry sonrió un poco al oirlo reir.

-De todos modos, Al... Deberías ir más con la gente de tu casa.

Albus era un poco ingenuo aún, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que, definitivamente, su padre no veía su amistad con buenos ojos.

-Me dijiste que no había nada de malo en los Sly.

-El problema no es que sea un Sly.

El niño se frotó pensativamente la frente.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Es porque su padre es Draco Malfoy? Porque él no es su padre, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry, un poco sorprendido por esa salida-. ¿Qué sabes tú de su padre?

-Lo que me habéis contado vosotros. Pero cuando alguien le dice a Scorpius algo de su padre, siempre contesta eso, que él no es su padre.

Aquello dejó callado a Harry durante un buen rato, tanto que Albus empezó a preguntarse si no se habría enfadado. Pero al final, Harry se limitó a acariciarle el pelo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Después de Navidades, James y Rose no volvieron a reñirle por andar con Scorpius, pero saltaba a la vista que no les hacía demasiada gracia. Tampoco sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban entusiasmados con esa amistad: después de la ilusión de saber que iban a clase con uno de los hijos del gran Harry Potter, era tan decepcionante como incomprensible que éste prefiriera la compañía de un Malfoy.

Scorpius y él casi nunca hablaban de sus padres, y mucho menos de lo que pudieran pensar sobre aquella relación. A veces, uno de los dos los mencionaba de pasada, en alguna anécdota familiar, y eso era todo. Albus descubrió así que Draco Malfoy reñía a Scorpius si lo pillaba volando en escoba por dentro de la casa, que no lo obligaba a comer verduras si no quería y que su patronus era un escorpión enorme. Pero preferían hablar de quidditch, de la inaceptable cantidad de deberes que recibían cada día, de lo tontas que eran las niñas en general y de las excursiones que harían a Hogsmeade a tercero, aunque los dos habían estado ya allí cuando eran más pequeños, con sus padres.

Y había algunas cosas de las que nunca hablaban, aunque Albus sabía que estaban ahí, como la antigua enemistad de sus familias, Voldemort o los problemas ocasionales de Scorpius con algunos estudiantes más mayores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Albus solía enterarse de esto último por su hermano o por sus primos, ya que Scorpius nunca sacaba el tema: sólo una vez, después de aparecer con un arañazo en el cuello, le dijo que los mayores siempre andaban fastidiando a los pequeños.

Una tarde, regresando al castillo tras una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un Gryffindor de su curso que se llamaba Alex Corner se acercó a ellos y, sin más, empezó a meterse con él.

-Oye, Malfoy, ¿sabes que se te veía bastante cagado con esos knarls?

-No me gustan los animales-contestó, con indiferencia.

-Pues yo creo que te dan miedo. Eres un cobarde, igual que tu padre.

Scorpius y Albus se pusieron tensos.

-Yo... yo no soy mi padre.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy se cagaron de miedo cuando Voldemort...

Albus, harto, se colocó protectoramente entre Scorpius y Alex.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Corner?

-¿Y a ti qué narices te pasa, Potter? ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de ese mortífago?

-Scorpius no es un mortífago, imbécil.

El Slytherin le dio un estirón brusco a la manga.

-Déjalo, Al. Que piense lo que le dé la gana, yo paso de él.

Si había algo que a Albus no le entraba en la cabeza, era que Scorpius no se defendiera. Pero la reacción de su amigo siempre era la misma, ignorar las provocaciones y fingir que no había pasado nada. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, Scorpius andaba más sombrío de lo habitual y dijo que no tenía ganas de cenar. Albus, como buen amigo, decidió que también podía saltarse la cena. Los dos se encaminaron al campo de quidditch y se quedaron allí sentados, sin hablar, un buen rato. Albus no sabía qué decir: a veces los problemas de Scorpius eran demasiado adultos para él. Al final, fue el propio Malfoy quien rompió el silencio con su voz clara.

-Mi familia odia a Voldemort. Y yo no soy un mortífago ni lo seré nunca.

-Ya lo sé. Tendrías que haberle partido la cara a ese imbécil.

Scorpius resopló con un ligero desdén.

-Los magos de verdad no se pegan con las manos, usan la varita. Y además, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Haría que le quitaran puntos a Slytherin y... y pondría a más gente en mi contra.

-No pasa nada porque pierdas puntos por una vez. Y creo que si te defendieras más, acabarían dejándote en paz.

Scorpius tardó en contestar.

-Algún día seré ministro de Magia-dijo, con una voz intensa que Albus no le había oído nunca-. Mi abuelo dice que ser amigo del ministro es mucho mejor que ser ministro. Pero me da igual, yo sí lo seré. Y entonces todos los que insultan mi apellido tendrán que callarse la boca. Porque voy a ser el mejor ministro de Magia de la historia, Al. Haré tantas cosas buenas que _jamás_ volverán a pronunciar mi apellido como lo pronuncian ahora.

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la lejanía, en un punto que estaba más allá de lo que nadie más podía ver. Albus tuvo la sensación de que se estaba imaginando en el sillón del ministro.Y no le resultó nada difícil imaginárselo también.

* * *

Aquel verano, hubo varias lechuzas yendo y viniendo entre Malfoy manor y la casa de los Potter. Albus se alegraba cada vez que recibía una, aunque era consciente de que el ambiente se hacía un poco espeso a su alrededor cuando llegaba la lechuza de Scorpius. En ocasiones captaba fragmentos de conversaciones, aquí y allá. Oyó cómo Harry le decía a Ginny que el niño merecía una oportunidad y que Nev decía que no se parecía en nada a su padre. También oyó a Hermione diciéndole a Ron que ponerles inconvenientes sólo tendría el efecto contrario. Y escuchó varias bromas de sus hermanos y sus primos, no muy serias, porque todos los que ya estaban en Hogwarts tenían que reconocer que Scorpius nunca se metía con nadie.

Cuando volvieron a verse en la estación del tren, Albus estaba tan contento que echó a correr hacia él sin pensar demasiado que su amigo estaba con sus padres.

-Eh, hola...

Scorpius sonrió.

-Hola, Al.

Su madre sonrió también.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Albus... Scorpius nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Hola, señora Malfoy-dijo, recordando milagrosamente sus modales.

Entonces miró a Draco Malfoy, que tenía la vista fija en el tren. La madre de Scorpius carraspeó y Draco se giró hacia el chico con la misma mirada vacía y cortés con la que su hijo iba por Hogwarts la mitad del tiempo.

-Espero que os vaya bien este curso.

Albus sonrió educadamente y fue a preguntarle a Scorpius si quería conocer a su hermana Lily, que aquel año empezaba en el colegio, cuando oyó a Ginny llamándole con una voz que no admitía tonterías, ni siquiera de un chico que ya tenía trece años. Después de intercambiar una mirada de martirio con Scorpius, dio media vuelta para ir con sus padres. Nada más verlo supo que algo iba mal; ella estaba enfadada y su padre miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo.

-Escúchame bien, Al-le dijo Ginny, con voz firme y rápida-, si quieres ser amigo del chico Malfoy me parece bien, pero no quiero que te acerques a su padre, ¿me has entendido?

La insolencia adolescente de Albus escogió ese momento para hacer su primera aparición.

-Bueno, su padre no va al colegio, así que no creo que vaya a verlo mucho.

La sorpresa dejó a Ginny sin palabras. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No le hables a tu madre en ese tono, Albus.

-Pues que no se meta con mis amigos. Siempre está metiéndose con Scorpius.

-Yo no me he metido con él-dijo Ginny, tratando de sonar más razonable de lo que se sentía.

Consciente de que iban a estar tres meses sin verse, hasta Navidad, Harry intentó arreglar las cosas para que la familia se despidiera en buenos términos, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Albus subió con sus hermanos al tren-aquel año, Lily empezaba primero, igual que su primo Hugo-, de muy mal humor.

-Tienes que quedarte con Lily, Al-le avisó James, que llevaba una insignia de prefecto prendida en su túnica-. Yo tengo que irme a controlar a los pequeños.

Albus se enfurruñó aún más. Aquel vagón estaba abarrotado, entre Rose, su amiga Janice, Brian, Lily y Hugo, Scorpius nunca entraría allí. Pasó casi una hora hasta que James volvió, yendo de la mano de una chica de Hufflepuff, y por fin pudo salir a buscar a Malfoy.

Su amigo estaba en un vagón con otros Slytherin de su curso. Se estaba riendo con algo que había dicho William Zabini y Albus se sintió un poco molesto porque estaba acostumbrado a verlo reir sólo cuando estaban los dos solos. Delante de los demás, Scorpius apenas sonreía. Pero mirándolo por la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto cuando estaba con otros Sly, sin alumnos de las otras casas alrededor. Por un momento, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió tentado a dar media vuelta e irse, pero después tocó dos veces con el puño y entró.

-Hola-dijo, en general-. Eh, Scorpius...

Él le miró de un modo extraño, casi calculador, pero sus ojos se suavizaron enseguida con resignación casi burlona.

-Hola, Al.

-¿Te vienes?

Zabini resopló mientras Scorpius asentía y se ponía en pie.

-Te lo juro, parecéis novios o algo.

Scorpius le dio una patada amistosa.

-No te pongas celoso, Will.

Con otro resoplido despectivo a modo de despedida, los dos chicos salieron del vagón y buscaron un pequeño recodo, junto a un cuarto de baño, en el que sentarse en el suelo a charlar sin bloquear el pasillo.

-Creía que no ibas a venir-dijo Scorpius.

-Mi hermano me ha dejado cuidando a todos los críos. Ya sabes, mi hermana y mi primo Hugo empiezan este año.

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso.-Dio un pequeño suspiro-. No deberíamos ser amigos, ¿sabes?

Albus se sintió como si acabaran de darle un inesperado puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Qué?

Pero Scorpius le quitó importancia con un gesto, dando a entender que ese "no deberíamos" era sólo un comentario, no una declaración de intenciones.

-Bueno, da igual. Si no se llevaban bien en el colegio, no es asunto nuestro, ¿no?

El alivio de Albus fue tan intenso que le hizo suspirar.

-No... No, para nada-dijo, sonriente.

Scorpius le miró interrogativamente a los ojos y sonrió también.

* * *

Algo dentro de Albus empezó a cambiar a finales de ese curso, pero fue en cuarto cuando se hizo consciente de ello, cuando se encontró con Scorpius en la estación. Había crecido durante las vacaciones de verano y era, por primera vez, algo más alto que él. Pero había algo más en él, algo que fascinaba a Albus sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. A menudo, cuando andaban vagabundeando por ahí o se sentaban juntos a hacer los deberes, lo observaba disimuladamente para tratar de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se fijaba en sus manos, y el modo en el que el pelo le caía sobre la frente, y en cómo fruncía los labios cuando estaba reflexionando sobre algún ejercicio especialmente complicado. Los dos habían entrado en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas-Albus como Guardián, Malfoy como Buscador-, y Albus sentía algo raro cuando lo veía con el uniforme.

Las chicas se lo comían con los ojos. Albus no sacaba nada en claro, excepto que se sentía feliz cuando estaba a solas con él y de mal humor si lo veía con otras personas, especialmente si eran del sexo femenino.

Pero había cosas que se mantenían igual. Scorpius seguía teniendo encontronazos con algunos alumnos mayores. Cuando se estrenó como Buscador contra Ravenclaw, la mayoría de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws y al menos la mitad de los Hufflepuff empezaron a cantarle a coro una canción burlándose de sus aptitudes como jugador. Albus estuvo a punto de llorar de rabia, pero Scorpius, tras palidecer un poco al oir las primeras estrofas, voló con la concentración de siempre. Habría podido atrapar la snitch si uno de sus Golpeadores no hubiera dejado pasar sin querer una bludger que debía haber interceptado: en los segundos preciosos que tardó en esquivar la pesada pelota, el Buscador de Ravenclaw se hizo con la snitch. Albus creyó que se rompía al distinguir, incluso a esa distancia, la expresión de derrota en la cara de Scorpius, y la sensación no mejoró cuando la canción volvió a sonar con fuerza.

Albus fue a esperarlo a la salida de los vestuarios. Scorpius fue de los últimos, aún con el pelo húmedo y expresión malhumorada. Sin embargo, le fastidiaba más haber perdido que los insultos que le habían dedicado; cuando Albus trató de consolarlo respecto a ellos, sólo recibió una mirada condescendiente.

-¿Y qué esperabas? _Mi padre _inventó esa canción, Al. Se la cantaba a tu tío, el padre de Rose, y consiguió destrozarle la moral un par de partidos. Los Malfoy no caemos en las trampas de los Malfoy.

Si entonces le hubieran preguntado, Albus habría afirmado categóricamente que no había nada que pudiera alterar a Scorpius Malfoy. Viniendo de un entorno de gente explosiva-él mismo era bastante temperamental-, aquella calma eterna resultaba un poco extraña, pero también reconfortante. Si James o Ted tenían el día tonto y se metían con él hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía que podía buscar a Scorpius y sentir cómo se tranquilizaba rápidamente a su lado.

Sin embargo, una tarde, cuando regresaba de un entrenamiento de quidditch con su equipo, oyó su voz en medio de un alboroto y cuando llegó, se encontró con que Scorpius estaba rodeado por tres Ravenclaw de su curso que lo acusaban de haber insultado a una de sus compañeras.

-Yo le dije que no y ya está.

-¡La llamaste sangresucia!

Malfoy apretó los dientes.

-Eso es mentira.

-Eres un racista de mierda, como tu padre.

-Yo no soy...-Pero no terminó la frase, sólo entrecerró los ojos-. Que os den por culo a todos.

Uno de los chicos alzó amenazadoramente su varita, pero Albus ya estaba encima de ellos.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

Otro chico trató de atacar a Scorpius. Este se defendió con un Protego y después le lanzó un Forunculus que dio de lleno en el blanco. Con uno desarmado y otro herido, los Ravenclaw decidieron salir corriendo. Albus casi sonreía, satisfecho por la victoria, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando vio la expresión herida y desgarrada de Scorpius.

-Estoy harto... –dijo para sí mismo-. Estoy harto...

-Scorpius...

Malfoy había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

-Tengo... tengo que irme.

Entonces se marchó corriendo. Albus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero echó a correr tras él y llegó a ver cómo se metía debajo de una pequeña escalera de piedra, donde nadie podía verlo. Cuando bajó también, lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y la cara oculta entre ellas, llorando.

-Scorpius...

-Vete.

Pero habrían necesitado miles de Imperius para mover a Albus de ahí.

-No-dijo, sentándose a su lado-. No seas idiota, no pasa nada porque llores.

-Déjame.

-No, no voy a irme. Dime que te pasa.

-Ya no lo aguanto más... Ya no...

Albus sabía que una Ravenclaw de su curso le había pedido una cita a Scorpius para ir a Hogsmeade aquel fin de semana y que Scorpius le había dicho que no. Él mismo se lo había contado esta mañana. Imaginó que la chica, despechada, se había inventado lo de sangresucia y sus amigos habían tratado de vengarla.

-No les hagas caso, Scorpius. Son unos subnormales.

-No... no estoy así por _ellos_.

-Entonces... ¿qué...?

Scorpius apretó los dientes y respiró hondo y trató de serenarse para poder hablar, pero seguía teniendo la garganta agarrotada por los sollozos.

-No so... no soporto que hablen así de mi padre. Mi padre es... mi padre es genial, joder, ¿te enteras? Y me importa una mierda lo que pasó en la guerra, Me importa una mierda si era un cabrón con tu padre. Porque ya no es así, digan lo que digan él ya no es así. Y...y... estoy harto de tener que actuar como si... como si me avergonzara de él, joder. Yo no me avergüenzo de él.

La voz se le rompió con la última frase y volvió a esconder la cara entre las rodillas para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Scorpius...

Albus le puso la mano en la espalda sin saber muy bien qué decir, consciente de que siempre había interpretado la situación al revés. La espalda del Slytherin se relajó poco a poco y Scorpius alzó la vista hacia él mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Él sabía que esto iba a pasar, no quería que viniera a Hogwarts. Al final aceptó, pero me hizo prometer que nunca me pelearía por él. Dijo que tenía que conseguir que la gente me viera a mí, y no al hijo de Draco Malfoy. Pero... pero yo me siento orgulloso de ser su hijo. Y no me importaría nada ser como él.-Tomó aire-. Me da igual que me insulten. Te lo juro, me da igual. Pero no soporto que lo insulten a él.

Albus aún seguía con la mano en su espalda y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de subirla un poco y acariciarle el sedoso cabello rubio. El deseo de consolar y animar a Scorpius era abrumador.

-Entonces no dejes que le insulten.

-Si por mi fuera, los convertiría a todos en gusamocos. Pero... pero sé que mi padre se disgustaría si hiciera algo así. Y hay veces que tienes que pensar a largo plazo.

Ese era Scorpius, analizándolo todo, considerando todas las opciones antes de hacer algún movimiento. Albus no era así y nunca lo sería, pero su instinto era limpio y certero. Sabía que Scorpius llegaría a alguna conclusión cuando su voz no sonara tan cansada, del mismo modo que sabía que no necesitaba una solución de él, sino algo distinto.

-Cuéntame cosas de él-dijo en voz suave.

-¿De mi padre?

-Sí. Me has hablado muy poco de él.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Albus esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé... Las cosas que más te gustan de él. Las cosas que te gustaría que yo supiera.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando con una expresión que Albus no supo identificar, aunque le hizo sentirse como el centro del universo, ni más ni menos.

-Pues... a veces, si mi abuela y mi madre se ponían muy pesadas con que me comiera la verdura, mi padre la hacía desaparecer de mi plato con la varita sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Y muchas noches de luna llena, si había alguna manada de mooncalfs cerca de la mansión, me llevaba a ver cómo bailaban.

Su voz siguió desgranando anécdotas, cada vez con más confianza, mientras anochecía y el cielo se teñía de estrellas. Estaban sentados muy juntos, uno al lado del otro, y cuando se miraban y se sonreían, sus frentes casi se tocaban. Albus le escuchaba, sintiendo una extraña y perfecta paz, y deseó que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

* * *

Gryffindor salió vencedor en su encuentro contra Hufflepuff y Albus hizo un buen papel en su debut como Guardián. Scorpius esperó para felicitarlo, tan contento como él, sin importarle que a Slytherin pudiera venirle mejor la derrota de los leones. La gente, resignada ante lo inevitable, había empezado a decir que ellos dos debían de ser de una quinta casa.

El siguiente partido, pasadas ya las Navidades, era Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Los dos chicos estaban acostumbrados a retarse a carreras de escobas, o a jugar al ajedrez, y no veían por qué esta vez tenía que ser distinto. Los dos jugaban para ganar, aunque no les importara perder el uno con el otro. Scorpius nunca hacía trampas, pero de vez en cuando recurría a alguna treta para ponerlo nervioso y descentrarlo, y Albus ya sabía que los jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin eran muy sucios jugando porque siempre había sido así y se enorgullecían de ello.

-Mis padres van a venir a verlo-le dijo una mañana Scorpius, muy animado-. Lo siento, Al, pero voy a atrapar la snitch tan rápido que no vas a tener tiempo ni de hacer una parada.

Albus sólo sonrió, porque muy, muy en el fondo, quería que Scorpius ganara ese partido para su padre.

-Cada día eres más presumido.

-Es la adolescencia, no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó el día del encuentro, Albus y sus hermanos recibieron una visita inesperada; su padre había ido a Hogwarts para ver el partido, aunque de incógnito, bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Sólo lo sabían ellos y McGonagall.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto?-protestó James.

-Quiero que la gente se fije en el partido, no en mí.

Eso es algo que James nunca había entendido y Albus, sí. Su padre no quería ser el Salvador del mundo mágico todo el rato, a veces sólo quería ser él.

* * *

Albus no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Scorpius hasta que se fue con todos sus compañeros de equipo hacia los vestuarios. Su amigo, ya con el uniforme puesto, hablaba en la puerta con su padre, que iba, como siempre, de negro. Albus les saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano, lo cual le hizo recibir un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de James.

-¿Quieres comportarte como un Gryffindor por una vez en tu vida?

-Déjame en paz.

James bajó la voz.

-Si sigues así te van a tirar del equipo, imbécil.

-Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de dejarme marcar.

Albus estaba de mal humor mientras se cambiaba y se ponía el uniforme de quidditch y las protecciones, pero su corazón no estaba dividido por ninguna lealtad. Él iba a influir muy poco en el resultado del encuentro: eso era cosa de los Buscadores. Para bien o para mal, la victoria no dependía de él.

Cuando salieron al campo buscó a los dos Malfoy con la mirada. Scorpius esperaba con los suyos, ya flotando en el aire sobre su escoba. Draco Malfoy miraba a su hijo desde una torre engalanada con los colores de Slytherin. Y después buscó a su padre en la torre de Gryffindor; aunque no pudiera verlo, el hueco que había junto al gigantesco Hagrid era una buena pista.

McGonagall había hablado con el profesor Longbottom, jefe de Gryffindor desde aquel año, para que evitara que la canción sobre Scorpius Malfoy volviera a repetirse, y los alumnos de esa casa se limitaron a los cánticos de costumbre, sin mencionar para nada a los mortífagos. Aun así, el ambiente estaba caldeado y el nombre del Buscador de Slytherin fue recibido con una pitada monumental. Eso no afectó en nada a Scorpius, que permanecía con la vista fija en la snitch que sujetaba la señora Hooch.

Albus estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a las quaffles que se acercaban a sus aros para poder ver lo que ocurría con los Buscadores. Desde su posición, lo único que veía con total claridad eran los codazos y los golpes disimulados que se daban entre Cazadores; los Sly, como siempre, eran especialmente duros y sus Golpeadores solían enviar las bludgers hacia las cabezas de sus contrincantes con una precisión envidiable. Pero James y la otra Cazadora llevaban entrenando juntos tres años y se compenetraban como si pudieran leerse la mente. Después de la primera hora de juego, Gryffindor ganaba 70-10 y Albus se permitió prestarle un poco más de atención a los Buscadores.

Scorpius y Matt Jordan, el Buscador de Gryffindor volaban como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Los dos tenían el mismo modelo de escoba, y Jordan tenía la experiencia de tres años en el puesto. Todo dependía de su habilidad y de su buena suerte. Albus vio cómo la snitch iniciaba un descenso brusco y los Buscadores se zambullían en picado tras ella, con todo el cuerpo en tensión para evitar caer de la escoba. El estadio contuvo el aliento mientras la snitch y sus perseguidores se acercaban más y más al suelo; a sólo dos metros, la snitch alteró una vez más su dirección y volvió a ascender. Los Buscadores frenaron en seco; Jordan hizo un movimiento espectacular sobre la escoba y consiguió enderezar su rumbo, colocándose por primera vez delante de Scorpius.

Un grito de James apartó su atención de los Buscadores y reaccionó a tiempo de evitar un gol de Slytherin con una parada que arrancó aplausos. Albus miró instintivamente hacia el lugar en el que sabía que estaba Harry, pero sólo pudo ver a Hagrid, que levantó los dos puños en señal de animo.

-¿Quieres concentrarte en el juego, idiota?-le dijo James, aunque se le veía satisfecho con la parada que acababa de hacer.

Albus sólo sonrió. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia los Buscadores. Scorpius había conseguido recuperar la distancia perdida y ahora volaban ambos entre las torres, metiéndose entre los listones de sus armazones. La snitch volvió a salir a campo abierto y se movió entre los jugadores en locos zigzags, lo cual provocó más de un choque y convirtió el encuentro, por unos segundos, en un cómico caos del que sólo se salvaban los dos Guardianes. Entonces, la snitch decidió dejar de divertirse e inició un nuevo descenso. Scorpius fue más rápido esta vez y se colocó una cabeza por delante de Jordan; cuando la snitch estaba apenas a un metro del suelo alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo, cerró los dedos firmemente alrededor de la pelota y, en un último gesto brusco, evitó estamparse contra el suelo a costa de un aterrizaje poco digno. Detrás de él, Jordan aterrizaba de un modo similar.

El estadio enmudeció un segundo. Después Scorpius alzó un brazo victorioso y mostró la snitch. La casa de Slytherin estalló de júbilo mientras los jugadores que aún volaban se abrazaban y bajaban a felicitar a su Buscador. Desde su posición, ajeno a las caras de descontento e incredulidad de sus compañeros, Albus vio cómo Scorpius corría a recoger su escoba, se montaba en ella e iba directo hacia su padre, que se había puesto de pie para aplaudirle. Cuando llegó a su altura, besó la snitch y se la mostró otra vez. Y padre e hijo se quedaron mirándose un instante congelado en el tiempo antes de que el resto de jugadores de Slytherin se abalanzaran contra Scorpius para celebrar la victoria.

* * *

-Y tú podrías disimular un poco más-le espetó su hermano, antes de dejar el vestuario con los demás-. Tu equipo ha perdido.

Pero Albus no podía evitarlo, estaba muy contento por Scorpius. De algún modo, entre que ganara su equipo y que ganara él no había mucha diferencia. La quinta casa... Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba eso de que Scorpius y él fueran la quinta casa.

Los Slytherin debían de estar empezando la fiesta de la victoria en su Sala Común, pero Scorpius estaba aún allí, hablando con su padre cerca de los vestuarios de su casa. Habría sido difícil decidir cuál de los dos estaba más resplandeciente.

-Eh, Scorpius...-dijo, sonriente-. Enhorabuena por la victoria.

El Slytherin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Aún vamos a ganar nosotros la Copa de Quidditch, pero me alegra que hayas ganado este partido-dijo, mirando fugazmente a Draco.

Scorpius entendió por qué lo decía y se sonrojó un poquito.

-Sí.

-Ha volado como el mejor-dijo entonces Draco, mirando a su hijo con orgullo-. Y tú has hecho una gran parada allá arriba, Albus.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy.

-Es una pena que tu madre no haya podido venir-le dijo a Scorpius-. Pero bueno, Pint lo ha grabado todo. Tu abuelo le ha amenazado con darle la prenda si se perdía un segundo de tus hazañas.

Scorpius se rió.

-Bah, Pint es el único elfo que aguanta.

Su padre estaba diciéndole algo sobre la técnica de grabación cuando vio algo por detrás de Albus y, en un solo segundo, su expresión cambió por completo y se volvió una máscara. Y era extraño, porque ahora que conocía tan bien a Scorpius, tenía la impresión de que también conocía a Draco y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que se estaba protegiendo.

Albus se giró y vio llegar a su padre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaba gente por allí, sólo un par de profesores y algunos padres con sus hijos. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro, felicitándole por sus paradas, y después miró a los Malfoy.

-Hola, Malfoy.

-Potter...

-Felicidades, Scorpius, has volado muy bien.

-Gracias, señor Potter-contestó él, con algo más de expresividad que su padre-. No sabía que estaba usted en Hogwarts hoy.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, he venido de incógnito. Hacía tiempo que no veía un Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Un chico de Slytherin de primero llegó corriendo hasta ellos. En cuanto identificó a Harry Potter se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Es tu padre?-le preguntó a Albus, quien asintió. El niño sonrió-. Hola, señor Harry Potter.

-Hola.

-Scorpius, me han dicho que te diga que tienes que ir ya porque la maldita fiesta es en tu honor.

Los dos Malfoy sonrieron y Draco le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vete con tus amigos, hijo. Te lo mereces.

-Gracias, papá-dijo, abrazándolo.

-Hasta la vista, Albus.-Y luego miró a Harry e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida-. Potter...

Pero Harry le detuvo.

-Espera, Malfoy...

El hombre se giró y lo miró con un atisbo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Harry tardó un segundo en continuar.

-¿Tienes prisa? ¿Te apetece que tomemos una cerveza en Hogsmeade?

Hubo algo en el aire, algo que Albus y Scorpius también notaron. Fue como si la pregunta tuviera un significado mucho más profundo, como si estuvieran hablando de cosas que sus hijos no eran capaces de entender. Albus vio que Draco tenía miedo de algo y que Harry le estaba diciendo que no había nada que temer. Y quizás al revés también.

-Claro.-Miró a los chicos-. No tiene sentido empezar una enemistad familiar centenaria si la siguiente generación se lo va a tomar con tan poca seriedad.

Harry se rio un poco, lo cual pareció sorprenderlos a ambos.

-Supongo que no.-Besó a Albus en la mejilla-. Ya hablamos, Al. Felicidades otra vez, Scorpius.

-Gracias, señor Potter.

-Adiós, papá.

Albus y Scorpius observaron, casi igual de asombrados, cómo sus padres se alejaban paseando en dirección a Hogsmeade.

**Fin**


End file.
